PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The major long-term objectives of the proposed Pathway to Independence Award are to develop a program of research on the etiology and prevention of alcohol use and related negative consequences in young adults and the launching of her career as an independent scientist with an assistant professor position. These goals will be achieved via a 5-year training plan and complementary research plan. Aims of the training plan include gaining experience in addictions research, personalized feedback interventions, social networking based recruitment, and dissemination of data. These more immediate goals will be achieved through an interactive training plan comprised of formal coursework, seminars, workshops, national conferences, and writing a literature review on alcohol interventions in young adults. Knowledge gained via the training plan will be augmented by the proposed research. The long-term goal of research plan to develop theoretically sound dual-processing alcohol interventions for young adults Specific aims of this research will be accomplished in two studies. Study 1, to be completed during the K99 mentored phase, consists of a longitudinal study designed to achieve specific aim # 1, which is to evaluate the Prototype Willingness model, when applied to alcohol use, in a sample of young adults aged 18-20 in order to inform the development of theoretically sound brief interventions. Study 2 (R00 phase) will employ an experimental design to achieve specific aims 2, 3, and 4, which are to determine whether interventions based on the full Prototype Willingness model and each active component (reasoned pathway and social pathway) are efficacious at reducing alcohol use in a young adult sample, ages 18-20 relative to an assessment only control, determine if college student status (currently enrolled or not) and drinking behavior (light versus heavy) moderates the efficacy of reasoned versus social interventions, and to determine theoretical mechanisms underlying the social, reasoned, and integrated intervention efficacies. Drs. Mary Larimer, Melissa Lewis, and Clayton Neighbors will serve as mentors on this award and will provide expertise in alcohol use, experimental methodology, and designing and delivering personalized feedback interventions. Resources at the University of Washington provide an environment conducive to developing a career in alcohol research and gaining the skills necessary to launch a career as an independent scientist. The proposed studies will also provide pilot data for Dr. Litt's first R01 submission to NIAAA. The proposed award is consistent with NIH's goal of increasing and maintaining a strong cohort of investigators to address the Nation's behavioral and clinical research needs.